Truth Serum
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Short One Shot! "Do you remember the first day we met and you got all truth serumed.." She paused. "That's not actually a word but you know exactly what I mean." She grinned her usual trademark smile. She just received a nod. "What if I told you that I know you lied about the fact it didn't exist and Coulson gave me some because he's in a good mood."


**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own AoS or Ward would have already had some kind of redemption storyline and SkyeWard would be happening. Just saying.**

 **Anyway, here's a nice 'lil one shot for you all!**

* * *

Truth Serum

"So you'll never guess what I found today." Skye grinned and pushed herself up onto the counter in the kitchen again, which regularly happenèd when Ward was in the kitchen, she usually just silently sat there and watched him when she had nothing to do. But today was different.

Ward turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrow while he waited for her to continue whatever she wanted to say to him before he picked the bowl of salad up he'd been preparing and turned around so that he was leaning against the hard surface now.

"Do you remember the first day we met and you got all truth serumed.." She paused. "That's not actually a word but you know exactly what I mean." She grinned her usual trademark smile. She just received a nod. "What if I told you that I know you lied about the fact it didn't exist and Coulson gave me some because he's in a good mood." She asked and hopped down from the side.

Wards face fell slightly as he put his bowl back down and shuffled away slightly. He had purposely told the lie to get her off his case, apparently it hadn't worked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered but kept his eyes on both of her hands. "But if you have what is supposedly the serum do not bring it near me." He muttered as she walked closer.

"Well you told me it didn't exist so I thought I would put that theory to the test and if you were telling the truth you wouldn't mind, right?" She asked and produced the small gun shaped instrument, the liquid moving towards the back of it. "Or are you just scared to tell me how beautiful I am again." She giggled and flipped her hair teasingly.

"I don't enjoy being stabbed with needles.." He told her bluntly, his eyes still not moving away from her hands in fear she'd suddenly lunge at him, he really didn't need to spill more embarrassing information about him and others again. He needed to remain in control. "And I can tell you that you're beautiful as many times as you want if it means you don't come any closer."

Skye shook her head. "The robot who shows no emotions is showing some sort of fear and hasn't yet realised he backed himself into a corner." She told him quietly until she was stood straight in front of him. She knew Ward could easily get around her one way or another but something was preventing him and that just made her more curious. "C'mon? Just for me?" She asked and batted her eyelashes slightly. "I won't tell anyone what you say." She whispered and was even more surprised when he just held his arm out for her.

He knew he had to tell her at some point about his feelings for her, FitzSimmons had tried getting him to talk to her but as always he just walked off, ignoring them as they went back to their usual science talk that only the pair understood. He'd ended his thing with May weeks ago, he didn't even know what it was they had going but she understood exactly why as soon as he had told her that what they were doing had to stop. Apparently he wasn't as subtle as he'd have liked to have been with everything. He figured that at least this way, if she did in fact have the serum, it'd be the easier way to tell her no matter how embarrassing it could turn out to be.

She shook her head and reached behind him and dropped it on the counter before she looked back up at him. She'd purposely put it on that specific counter just so she could get closer to him. He just gave her a confused expression. "I wouldn't do that to you for no actual reason." She said quietly and she found herself suddenly relaxing when she realised his arms had come around her waist during the time she'd been practically pressed against him.

He nodded a quick thank you. "What would you have asked anyway? It seemed like you had your mind set on something." He asked her, tightening his grip a little on her waist without even realising.

"I could ask you almost the same thing. Why were you suddenly so willing to let me go ahead with a stupid plan?" She replied.

He bit his lip in thought, trying to find a way to tell her without freaking her out or making himself look like an idiot. So instead he just went for it and leaned in, his lips pressing gently against hers. He was about to pull back when he felt her kiss him back resulting in him pulling her that little bit closer, smiling slightly into the kiss.

It got heated quickly and moments later he pulled away. "That's what I wanted to tell you." He whispered before his lips were back on hers.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know if I like how this ended up turning out. I started it a few days ago and knew exactly what I wanted to happen but exams and revision got in the way, for obvious reasons, and I forgot what I actually wanted to happen! So that was bad. I just wanted to get what I had posted so I had to add a little bit.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Anyone who has any one shot ideas can message me, I'm tempted to start a multi chapter...thing of one shots. :D**


End file.
